


You're My Favorite Christmas Sweater

by dollylux



Series: Fic Advent Calendar 2015: Siblings, Husbands, Lovely Ladies, and Other Miscreants [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Dean Loves Christmas, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go undercover to a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> day five | prompt: christmas sweater
> 
> title from the song ["my favorite christmas sweater"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTGSpPfMYFY) by my favorite band, hanson.

“Sammy, c’mon, please? For me?”

Sam pulls on his underwear, adjusting his dick in them and whirls around to stare at his brother like he’s insane (which, yanno). 

“Dean. I am _not_ wearing--”

“This ain’t like the panties! This covers almost everything!” Dean’s eyes are wide and earnest, and somehow, somefuckinghow, he looks _excited_ about this.

Sam’s eyebrows are nearly at his hairline.

“Dude. You want me to wear it in _public_. Where there are _people._ ”

Dean grins, walking toward him with the damn thing already on, everything about him triumphant and pleased, like he knows he’s already won this argument.

“We can hold hands. See? Under the sweater.” He wiggles his fingers under the fabric to show Sam, his eyes almost sparkling as he beams at him. “Nobody’d ever know.”

Sam levels him with a stare.

“ _Dean._ We’re going to be wearing a two-person sweater. People knowing that I’m holding your hand is literally the last thing I’ll be worrying about.”

Dean’s eyes light up.

“Is that a yes?”

Sam groans, shoving his hands into his hair.

“I hate you.”

Dean steps in against him and lifts the sweater to pull it down over Sam’s head. It’s stretched in the space between their collars because of Sam’s height, making them look a little lopsided. Their shoulders are pressed together under the fabric, and Dean reaches over to help Sam put his hand through the one sleeve on his side like he’s five years old again.

“I know you do,” Dean says cheerfully.

 

Dean rings the doorbell, armed with a respectable bottle of red wine while Sam fidgets with the itchy collar of the sweater.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this,” he mumbles.

“Sammy, if we’re gonna find out if Miss Havisham in there is a witch, we’ve gotta keep an eye on her. You’re lucky I got us invited to this party in the first place. You should be thanking me.” Dean stares straight ahead, ready for the door to be opened, a fake, cheery smile plastered on his annoyingly gorgeous face.

“Did you have to tell her we were a couple?” he sighs, holding out his arm so that Dean can push the sleeve up on it. Dean helps him with an exasperated glance up at Sam’s face, but Sam can tell that he’s enjoying every second of this.

“Well, it’d be weird if two brothers showed up at an ugly Christmas sweater party in a two-person sweater, wouldn’t it?”

Sam just stares at him blankly.

Dean grins at him, lifting up on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Sam’s mouth.

“Love you,” he says quietly.

“Awww, would you lookit this!” Judy Donnelly opened the door just in time to see the kiss and is absolutely beaming at them, clapping her hands as she lets out a dreamy sigh. “Toni, come look at this! Aren’t they the cutest?!”

“Kill me,” Sam says through his forced smile.

Dean pinches his side with his hidden hand under the sweater. Sam tries to pull away from him and they nearly fall.

They step into the house after a gaggle of women gather to fawn over them, and Sam leans over to whisper in Dean’s ear while they close the door behind them.

“Why do I have to be the naughty one?” He looks enviously at Dean’s side of the sweater that reads “I’VE BEEN NICE.” Dean smirks at him, the arm under the sweater sliding around Sam’s bare waist, fingers digging into his hipbone as he lifts up to press his mouth to Sam’s ear.

“Because you’re so goddamn good at takin’ my dick, little brother.”

Sam flushes all the way to the tips of his ears. He clears his throat as Dean leads them into the living room where everyone is gathered, and he can’t pay attention to anything but the way Dean’s hand travels up and down his flank and slips just barely into the waist of his jeans to stroke at the cut V of his stomach.

Maybe Sam doesn’t hate the sweater _that_ much.

 

“ _Dean!_ Shit, just stop, it’s not gonna--”

“Shut it, Sammy, I think I’ve got it. Bend over the sink and--”

“That’s not-- D-Dean, you’re strangling me. Your Christmas obsession has gone too fucking far. Let’s just take the damn sweater off--”

“No! No, we can do this. I’ve got it. Hey, I’ve--okay, sit on top the toilet.”

“...How are you possibly going to fuck me like--”

“There we go. Yeah, look at that. Here we go. Legs on my shoulders, little brother, c’mon.”

“ _Dean._ ”

“There it is. Oh, fuck, Sammy.”

“Shh. Gotta be quiet. They’ll hear us--”

“Then get your tongue in my mouth.”

“ _Fuck--_ ”

 

They step out into the hallway again, the collars of the sweater stretched out, flashing a nice bit of Sam’s clavicle, their hair messy and slick with sweat, mouths fat from hungry kisses. There are two women standing outside in the hallway with wine glasses in their hands and knowing smirks on their mouths, giving them both languid once-overs as they walk past.

“Totally didn’t take the tall one for a bottom,” one of the women whispers to the other. Sam’s eyes widen. He turns to glance at them as a flush runs to the tips of his ears.

“See? Aren’t you glad I told them we were a couple?” Dean grabs Sam’s hand under the sweater and leads them back down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> [you're welcome.](http://i66.tinypic.com/124ek3b.jpg)


End file.
